Before The Storm
by Daydreamer Di
Summary: Based on Jonas Brothers & Miley Cyrus' Before The Storm, Chad Dylan Cooper regrets breaking up with Sonny Munroe. After 5 years of being apart, a song brings the couple back together again. Will they be back together or not? Channy ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hey, guys! I'm back with another one-shot of Sonny With A Chance. This was in my head for a couple weeks and has been taken so long for me to keep writing. I have been busy with school and rehearsals for the Musical that we are doing for Cross Keys that is taking me all of my time that kept me from finishing this one-shot. but I finished it just in time. So here it is: Before the Storm, a Channy one-shot. Hope you like it and review after you have finished reading. Thank you!

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH THE CHANCE AND ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG, "BEFORE THE STORM" BY THE JONAS BROTHERS AND MILEY CYRUS. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

**Before the Storm**

**A Channy One-shot**

**Summary: Based on Jonas Brothers & Miley Cyrus' Before The Storm, Chad Dylan Cooper regrets breaking up with Sonny Munroe. After 5 years of being apart, a song brings the couple back together again. Will they be back together or will it be the same regret that they both made 5 years ago? Channy ONE-SHOT.**

Chad Dylan Cooper has one regret in his life. What was that regret? Letting the love of his life slipped away from his life.

***Flashback***

**"_YOU'RE BEING THE SAME JERK AS LAST TIME!" Sonny screamed at him, face filled with anger._**

**"_No, I'm not. You're being crazy." Chad replied calmly, folding his arms on his chest._**

**"_I'M NOT CRAZY!" She bellowed. "AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE EVERY SINGLE DAY."_**

**"_I do not flirt with someone every day. At least my parents are STILL ALIVE!" Chad yelled._**

**_Sonny gasped. Her parents died in a car accident when she was little and has been living with her aunt, Connie and her uncle, Thomas._**

**"_I just can't believe that you went this way. I thought I told you not to use that."_**

**"_Sonny." Chad started to say, but she went up to her room and grabbed her suitcase._**

**"_I'm leaving. We are done. I'm so sick of it." She said as she was getting her clothes out of the closet. _**

**_"I didn't mean to say that." Chad softly said, watching helplessly of the love of his life packing up her clothes._**

**_"Yes, you did. You don't have to be guilty about it."_**

**_She was done with packing her clothes and now was grabbing her jewelry. Chad walked towards her and unpack her stuff. Sonny realized what he was doing and re-packed it. _**

**_"You're not going to convince me to stay here while you go out with your so-called friends." She sneered, zipping her suitcase and pulling it away. _**

**_She walked out of the room and was walking towards the hall until Chad grabbed her arm._**

**_"Chad, let me go." She said, gritting her teeth._**

**_"No. I can't. I love you, Sonny Munroe. forever and always."_**

**_"Well, I don't." She said, coldly._**

**_Chad's heart broke when she said that. He dropped her arm and she left him, out of his life forever. _**

**_A tear dropped on his cheek. He went to his pocket and pulled out a ring box. That was the day he was supposed to propose to her._**

***End of Flashback***

But now he will find out that he will see her again after walking to HotTunez Records.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Just the man I was looking for!" Josh Holden said, patting his back.

"Josh Holden, good to see you again."

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You know Sonny Munroe, right?"

His heart stopped right there. It has been 5 years since he last saw her. Maybe something happened to her. He wondered.

"Yeah, we used to go out."

"Really?" Josh said amused, raising an eyebrow. "She had written a song that was a duet. The guy who was supposed to do it, Joe Jonas, dropped out of the duet due to tour with his fiancée. Now she doesn't want a partner to this song, but it was meant to be a duet. She doesn't know that I am asking you, so will you record the duet with her?"

Chad thought about it. He doesn't know what to do. If he accepts, then Sonny would be surprised and shocked. Maybe she would hate me. If he doesn't, then she has to do it alone even though it was meant to be a duet.

"Okay, I'll do it." He sighed.

Josh smiled wide.

"You won't regret the decision. So here are the lyrics. You will be recording with her next week. So remember the lyrics and I'll see you later."

He clapped his back before walking away.

Chad looked at the song. He could see that Sonny put her heart and soul from it. After finish reading it, he sighed. He didn't know what to do.

_**I can't do this to Sonny,** _he thought as he was looking down on the lyrics.** This song is amazing, but it feels like it was about us. It just doesn't feel** _**right if I sing it with her. I love her, but I don't know. I bet she's even more cuter, no... beautiful than the last time I saw her. Ugh. Cute, stupid cute!**_

He walked out of HotTunez with a lot of things in his mind.

******

Sonny Munroe was mad. She doesn't have a partner for her song.

_**I can't believe Joe dropped out. I knew he would. I should have asked HIM, but he probably said no, **_She thought as she was walking towards the recording studio.

It has been 5 years since she has seen Chad Dylan Cooper. She has regretted leaving him, but she has to. She was threatening...

***Flashback***

**_Sonny was cutting up lettuce for her world-famous chicken salad to make for dinner when suddenly, she gets a phone call._**

**_She placed the knife down and walked up to the phone, picking up._**

**_"Hello?"_**

**_"Is this Sonny Munroe?" The person on the other line asked._**

**_"Uhh... Yes, this is her. Who is this?" She said, suspiciously._**

**_"It's not important right now. Look, Sonny you know what you did."_**

**_"What did I do?" She asked in a confused tone._**

**_"Don't give me that innocent girl voice. It wouldn't work on me. You stole Chad away from me." The person whined._**

**_Sonny knew who that whine was._**

**_"Portlyn? Is that you? I knew it."_**

**_"Yeah, it's me."_**

**_"Why are you calling me?"_**

**_"Because I'm here to warn you, Munroe. You need to stay away from my man or else."_**

**_"Or else what?"_**

**_"I'll tell Chad about your Wisconsin ways. You weren't a good girl during those times."_**

**_I tensed. How did she know? I sighed. I can't lose Chad, but if he hears about my past, he's going to break up with me for sure._**

**_"Okay. I'll stay away from him."_**

**_"Good. Bye, Sonny Munroe."_**

**_She hanged up, crying as she held the phone to her chest. She knew it would be the biggest mistake of her life._**

***End Flashback***

She didn't know Josh coming up to her, smiling.

"Guess what, Sonny? I got you a new partner for your duet!"

She was surprised. 5 hours later after Joe dropped out, Josh has already gotten a replacement to her duet. That's amazing.

"Really? Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you. It's a secret. You will see the person next week when you come to the recording studio."

She sighed. She was hoping that Josh would tell her who it was. She guessed she will find out next week.

"Thanks, Josh."

"No problem."

He walked away and Sonny walked inside the recording studio.

**

**A Week Later...**

Sonny walked inside HotTunez with a smile on her face. Today was the day she finds out who Josh chose as her partner. She ran to the recording studio and stopped. She was nervous. _**I don't know who it is,**_ she thought as she was pressing her hands together. _**Maybe it's HIM or someone else. I need to open the door to find out who it is.**_

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She was shocked to realize who it was.

It was Chad Dylan Cooper, recording his part of the song. Josh saw her face and walk her aside the door.

"Are you kidding me? Why is Chad here?"

"He's going to help you with your duet."

She put her hands on her face. She can't believe she was doing this, but she has to, for the sake of the song.

She walked inside the booth and looked at Chad before putting on her headphones. She raised a thumbs-up to the producer. He nodded his head and spoke,

"Before the Storm, take one."

He started to play the music.

(Sonny: _Italics/_Underlined, Chad: **Bold**, Both: **Bold_/Italics_**)

**Yeah**

_Woah_

Sonny closed her eyes and started to sing her part as Chad was staring at her.

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_I never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinkin' back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are._

**Then Chad started to sing his part, never looked away from Sonny.**_  
_

**We were young and times were easy**

**But I could see it's not the same**

**I'm standing here but you don't see me**

**I'd give it all for that to change**

**And I don't want to lose her**

**Don't wanna let her go**

She could see the love in his eyes and looked away, focusing on the chorus.**  
**

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if it's over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her**

**Like I did **_**before the storm**_ **(yeah)**

_Before the storm_

Sonny looked at him as he was looking at the lyrics during the music. _**He looks so tensed, **_She thought. _**I knew he didn't want to do the duet with me.**_ She looked down, ashamed._  
_

**With every strike of lightning**

_Comes a memory that lasts_

_**And not a word is left unspoken**_

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up._

_**Sonny looked pained. Maybe she doesn't want me to do the duet with her. **_Chad thought as she was singing her part._** I knew I shouldn't do this duet with her.**  
_

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if it's over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her**

**Like I did before the storm**

_Trying to keep the lights from going out_

Their voice blended as if they belong together. They looked back at each other, couldn't stop looking at their eyes as they were singing the bridge together._  
_

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart**_

_**We always say,**_

_**A heart is not a whole**_

_**Without the one who gets you through the storm**_

They started to look at each other as they were singing. They could see the love between each others' eyes. They knew that they love each other.

_**Standin' out in the rain**_

_**Knowing that it's really over**_

_**Please don't leave me alone.**_

_**I'm flooded with all this pain,**_

_**Knowing that I'll never hold you**_

_**Like I did before the storm**_

_**Yeah**_

_Like I did before,_

_**The storm.**_

When the song was finished, Chad walked towards Sonny and whispered to her ear,

"I still love you, Sonny Munroe."

That broke her thoughts. She pushed him away and ran out of the studio with tears coming out, leaving Chad looking at the empty spot where Sonny was as a tear came out. Now they knew the truth, even **Before the Storm** came in and washed away.

_**

* * *

**_

**I hope you like this one-shot, even though there is no happy ending. Please give me your feedback on this one-shot. Thanks!**

**-Peace-Love-Vampires-Jonas  
**


	2. SEQUEL POSTED!

**Hey, guys. The sequel to Before the Storm is FINALLY here! It is called: I Wanna Go Back. It has taken me a couple months to finish this. So go & check it out! It is located on my profile if you don't see it on the archive!  
**

**-TeamBoyRobotUSA aka Di  
**


End file.
